Fondo de Pantalla
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —Para mi nuevo fondo de pantalla. —Afirmó con una sonrisa de lado. [Leonarai].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Fondo de Pantalla.

 **Personajes:** Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Shinigami y Leonardo Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _–Aclaraciones–._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 660.

* * *

 **Summary:** —Para mi nuevo fondo de pantalla. —Afirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 _ **Fondo de Pantalla**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Creo que debería cambiar de una vez mi fondo de pantalla. —Comentó con cierto desagrado Karai, observando la imagen tan conocida de ella en un festival japonés de hacía un año. Su amiga la miró desinteresada.

—Es tu decisión —afirmó sin prestar mucha atención, y sacando su teléfono también, sacó su seguridad y le enseñó su fondo de pantalla a la ojimiel—. Yo lo cambié hace poco.

—¿Ese no es Mikey? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, mirando incrédula la foto del chico rubio que ahora era, que estaba comiendo una pizza algo distraído.

Shinigami sonrió falsamente inocente y guardó su celular luego de habérselo mostrado.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Ese tonto es más lindo de lo que alguna vez me imaginé. —Admitió con simpleza, haciendo ademanes de que no era importante.

La castaña rodó los ojos, y luego suspiró frustrada. Tendría que conseguir un nuevo fondo de pantalla que le agradara, y del cual no se cansara tan rápidamente. Pero lastimosamente en su galería no había cosas que le llamaran mucho la atención, a excepción de esa foto sacada milagrosamente mientras Donnie tenía un accidente, en el cual incluía mucho a Casey. Aunque no la consideraba del todo apropiada.

Suspiró rendida, viendo como su amiga se encogía de hombros y se alejaba hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Y ella se quedó sola, pensando en cómo conseguir un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaba distraída con su celular hacia el baño principal, con toalla al hombro y cambio de ropa bajo el brazo libre. Iba a tomar un baño rápido, pero aún se encontraba buscando entre sus montones de fotos alguna que fuera buena de fondo.

Finalmente llegó al baño, y aún sin levantar la vista del aparato, lo abrió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Levantó la vista de pronto al notar lo cálido que se encontraba ese cuarto, encontrándose con una escena que probablemente la visitaría luego en sus más hermosos sueños.

Porque frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Leo, semidesnudo, con una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior, mientras él se secaba el cabello con otra _–pero que al verla se había quedado realmente paralizado–_.

Karai parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a que esa no fuera una ilusión. Y cuando notó que no lo era, sin pensarlo más, abrió la cámara del teléfono y le tomó una foto al muchacho que tenía enfrente, quien por cierto, quedó aún más estático que antes.

— _¿Qué…?_ —soltó en un murmullo el pelinegro, y luego ella le sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, para luego enseñarle la foto que le había sacado, haciéndolo igualmente sonrojar.

—Para mi nuevo fondo de pantalla. —Afirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Creo que ya saben lo que ocurrirá luego en ese baño 7u7r_

 _Aján… Quiero decir… ¡He vuelto! :D (?_ _ **[No, espera, eso ya lo dije :v]**_

 _En fin… les dejo el final abierto ya que no pienso escribir_ _ **Lemon**_ _… todavía :v_

 _Pero será pronto, y lo tendrá un one-shot llamado 'Entumecimiento'_ _._

 _¿Y quieren saber algo más?_

 _Acércate we._

 _Un poco más we._

 _Más we._

 _ ***susurro***_ _Será de Leonarai._

 _ ***uie como retrasada***_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
